The present invention is related to an energy coordination system, and more particularly, to an energy coordination system that facilitates a customer""s ability to choose its energy provider.
The traditional model for electric utilities is shown in FIG. 1. In this model, an electric utility serves energy users or customers 108 (i.e., load) with its own facilities 100, which includes a generator 102, a transmission network 104, and a distribution network 106. A transformer station 105 is connected between the transmission network 104 and the distribution network 106. A customer 108 cannot choose between alternative sources of energy. The customer 108 must buy energy from the utility that operates in its geographic region.
Referring to FIG. 2, power grids 110 and 112 are organized into Control Areas 114 and 116, respectively, which are electrical systems bounded by interconnection (i.e., tie-line) metering 118 and telemetry. The load between adjacent Control Areas 114 and 116 is balanced according to a predetermined schedule. If excess demand for electricity is generated in one Control Area 114, it will receive electricity from adjacent Control Areas 116, which disrupts the balance. Generators 120 and 122 in the Control Areas 114 and 116 must then adjust their generation to return the balance to zero. The Control Area 116 that is providing the excess electricity then bills the other Control Area 114 for expenses caused by the deviation.
A problem with this current model of electric utilities is that there is not currently any way to allocate the billings for the deviation in an amount proportional to the individual customer""s deviation. Rather, the cost of the deviation is divided among all of the customers regardless of whether their usage exceeded a predictable amount. Another problem is that customers who do exceed their predicted load cannot freely choose the generator, or the Control Area, from which they receive electricity to meet their excess demand.
In an effort to stimulate competition and lower energy prices, the electric utility industry is being deregulated. In theory, deregulation will allow energy users to freely choose the provider from which they purchase energy. However, most models for the deregulated utility industry only permit limited customer choice. One reason is that full customer choice is not possible without a system and method of universally scheduling load and generation, controlling the distribution of energy, and accurately allocating deviations to the customers and generators that created them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides universal scheduling of energy generation and load. There also is a need for a system that provides universal control over the generation of energy. There is a related need for a system that allows customers to choose their energy providers, the type of metering that they use, the frequency at which they change energy suppliers, the number of simultaneous suppliers from which they receive electricity, and the load following providers that adjust their generation to compensate for the customers being above or below their preschedules or anticipated energy usage. There is yet another need for a system that permits customers to easily switch suppliers by telephone or computer. There is also a need for a system that can track customers"" deviation between actual usage and scheduled usage.
The present invention is directed to a system for scheduling the provision of energy in an energy distribution network having a plurality of energy users receiving energy from at least one of a plurality of energy sources. The system comprises memory in communication with the input. The memory is configured to store at least one schedule for each energy user. Each schedule sets forth the predicted energy usage over a predetermined period of time. A processor is in communication with the memory. The processor is configured to sum the schedules of a predetermined set of energy users thereby creating a net schedule.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system for allocating the deviation between an energy user""s predicted energy usage and the energy user""s actual energy usage. The system comprises means for receiving meter readings of actual energy consumption for the energy user. Memory is in communication with the means for receiving meter readings. The memory is configured to store a schedule of anticipated energy usage for a predetermined period and to store the energy users"" meter readings. A processor is in communication with the memory. The processor is configured to calculate the difference between the schedule and the meter readings thereby forming a deviation between anticipated energy use and actual energy use for each energy user.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a method for scheduling the generation of energy in an energy distribution network having a plurality of energy users receiving energy from at least one of a plurality of energy sources. The method comprising the steps of: storing a schedule for each energy user, each schedule setting forth the predicted energy usage for that energy user over a predetermined period of time; and summing the schedules of a predetermined set of energy users thereby creating a net schedule.
Another method that embodies the present invention is for allocating the deviation between an energy user""s predicted energy usage and the energy user""s actual energy usage. This method comprising the steps of: receiving meter readings of actual energy consumption for the energy user; storing a schedule of anticipated energy usage for a predetermined period; storing the energy users"" meter readings; and calculating the difference between the schedule and the meter readings thereby forming a deviation between anticipated energy use and actual energy use for each energy user.